This invention relates to a system and method in which a television picture is manipulated to produce a change of size, shape, position or angular rotation. Particularly it relates to manipulations to impart the illusion of perspective or three dimensional characteristics to a two dimensional picture. This is done by having the images on the screen appear to be seeking a vanishing point. Stated another way, the images will appear to "keystone" or "foreshorten" which are the characteristics of an image which makes them appear to be seeking a vanishing point in a three dimensional space.